The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly for large-current circuit terminals.
Electrical connectors of the type under consideration include a busbar, a clamping member defining a conductor-receiver, and a clamping organ.
German patent publications DE-AS No. 2,039,054 and DE-AS No. 2,159,739 disclose electrical connector in which a busbar is inserted into the clamping member from one side thereof whereas a conductor to be connected to the busbar is inserted into the clamping member from the other so-called conductor-plug-in side. For the actuation of the connector, a clamping organ, usually a clamping bolt, provided with a pressing piece and contacting with the end of the busbar, is positioned against a conductor inside the clamping member which surrounds the conductor.
It has been, however, discovered that when conductors of large cross-sections or diameters are to be handled the insertion of the conductor into the clamping member has created some problems particularly when the conductor has been many times curved or bent and had to be straightened.
With such electrical connectors the operation with alternating current, particularly in a greater current range, has been also problematic, and in case that the clamping member is formed of ferromagnetic material, for example of steel, such a connector is a magnetically closed system. Considerable induction currents can occur in the connector, which currents cause heating of the clamping member and also negatively affect current-flow resistance. There is a necessity to use, for example paramagnetic materials to avoid the above problems. Inductive effects can be thereby reduced but not totally eliminated. The utilization of such materials leads to higher manufacturing costs and at the same time to decrease in mechanical safety. It has been also conceivable for clamping conductors of greater diameters to apply to the clamping system considerable clamping forces and maintain such forces. Furthermore, the utilization of the clamping members, for example of steel, is also very advantageous.